deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Trigger Wiki
*iOS update 1.5.2 has finally been released! *Madfinger Games has released Dead Trigger on Steam Greenlight! Go vote to play DT on your Mac/PC!http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=94153223 *Two employees were recently interviewed about the games development, check it out. http://www.pocketgamer.biz/r/PG.Biz/Dead+Trigger/feature.asp?c=44859 *Dead Trigger has been featured on the App Store this week! *Dead Trigger is now within the top 10 free apps on the App Store! Sl_dead_trigger_logo2.jpg|Dead Trigger|link=Portal:Dead Trigger|linktext=Learn more about the hit first-person shooter. photo (2).PNG|Guns|link=Guns|linktext=View the entire arsenal in Dead Trigger. Sl_madfinger_logo.jpg|Madfinger Games a.s.|link=Madfinger Games, a.s.|linktext=Learn more about the developer behind the game. Version History Portal.jpg|Version History|link=Version History|linktext=View past updates, and information on upcoming ones. Dead Trigger Poll What new guns would you like to see in the next update? Colt Python RPG-7 1216 Shotgun Flame Thrower .44 Magnum RPG-7 Milkor MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher) 1216 Shotgun Barret 50. Cal Bowie Knife Crossbow (with exploding bolts) Wonder Weapons (e.g Alien Gun) About Dead Trigger: Dead Trigger is an action/first-person shooter game. It is situated in a post-apocalyptic zombie period. Players will fight through hordes of the undead and while doing so he/she will receive money and gold to improve his/her arsenal. NOTICE: The Dead Trigger Wiki is updated to include all information about the Storyline, Data on all Weapons, Items, and Character Upgrades. Some pages are currently being modified for better presentation. This wiki covers both the iOS version and the Android version, so not all articles will be suited specifically to either's statistics. Most contributors are iOS users, so the wiki will be behind on new updates. Community Message Board The current plans for ALL the pages is to revamp them, and update them with all the necessary information, so for example, all the guns pages will look like the Colt 1911 page, and all the Items will look more or less like the Bandage page. So in a nutshell, all pages will look more presentable. To-Do List *Clean up and add information for ALL the guns. *Create, add photos, and edit pages for Items. *Create, add photos, and edit pages for Character (equip). Update for September We now have a Facebook page and Twitter page! MADFINGER Games, a.s. has also mentioned us, and could help us out over time! So we still need to fix all the items pages. I will add some easier navigating to the weapons pages, as they are pretty much done! I will re-write some so they make more sense, but overall, the wiki is looking good! P.S. We now have three new administrators! Kevin, Moses, and Petr! - JediTurtles 05:20, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Madfinger Games Feed Recent Activity |- |Welcome to the Dead Trigger Wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about Dead Trigger that , can edit! We currently have '' and users since creation on June 28, 2012.'' type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Recent changes | | Tutorial about wiki | Help pages |} Last Update' ' *1.1.2 *1.5.1 August 1 & August 22 Current Update' ' *1.5.2 *1.5.2 September 11 and August 29 Latest Blog Posts =Featured Image= Category:Real-World Universe Category:Browse